Sexy Silk
by PackUpTheMoon
Summary: Blaine Anderson doesn't typically go to bars that host Open Mic nights. Actually, he never does. But after tonight, he'll be glad he went to this one. AU. Smut.


**HI GUYS! THIS IS SOMETHING I WROTE THAT WAS PARTLY INSPIRED BY THE SONG 'SEXY SILK' BY JESSIE J AND BY THIS FANART ON TUMBLR THAT I DIDN'T REBLOG AND UGGGHHH I WISH I DID SO I COULD LINK IT AND LET YOU GUYS SEE IT, IT WAS SO HOT.**

_**if you guys story-alerted this, and got an alert, I just made a couple of edits :p **_

**anyways, this was done on my laptop, because my computer crashed. I have the next chapter of 'Someone Like You' written and completed, but I refuse to rewrite because I'm stubborn. **

**Yeah, I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

><p>The bar is hot, dark, and smoky, just the way you like it. You're sitting at your usual table, whisky on the rocks in front of you, and you toss your fedora on the table. There's supposed to be an open mic show tonight-and there's some guy Wes texted you about, saying that he was <em>amazing<em>-and you thought you'd check it out.

You're still in your suit, and you loosen your tie, and peer at your watch. There are five minutes until the show starts. Frustrated, you pull a cigarette from the pack and stick it between your lips, lighting it discreetly. Even though this is one of the only bars in downtown San Francisco that condones smoking, you still like to do it without dragging attention to yourself-unlike the many others that bring flashy cigars to show off.

The lights on stage dim, and you lean forwards in your seat, taking a tiny sip of your drink. A small girl, with electric pink hair comes on stage in probably the tightest, shortest leopard print dress you've ever seen. You'd be attracted to her, if you played for her team, maybe.

''Hi there'' she says, in a low raspy voice, ''I'm Quinn, but I doubt many of you are here to see me'' she chuckles, and winks at the audience when a round of wolf whistles finishes. ''Anyways, here tonight, we have the lovely Kurt Hummel-'' she pauses for effect, and you clap quietly, amidst rowdy whoops and cheers '-for another open mic performance! So, I present to you, Kurt Hummel!'' she motions to the stage behind her, and walks off.

A spotlight lights up the stage, hitting a man, no older than twenty, in a sharp black suit. He's attractive, you have to admit, and when he looks up, you admire the sharp slope of his jaw and pronounced cheekbones. His fingers wrap tight around the vintage microphone and a familiar tune starts playing. He parts his lips, and words drip like caramel past them. Maybe that's not the right word. His voice is sweet, but with that perfect amount of sharpness that fits the song.

_**Boy, I will be your sexy silk,**_

_**Wrap me around, 'round, 'round' 'round**_

_**I'll be your pussycat, licking at your milk,**_

_**Right now down, down, down**_

_**Oh, a kiss can last all night,**_

_**You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite**_

_**But oh no, no, no**_

_**Whoa, whoa, go slow,**_

_**Baby don't-ooohh!**_

Your pants are suddenly uncomfortable, and you really can't take your eyes off him. You've never heard a man do this song, and he's doing it surprisingly well. You lean forwards and take a long drag of your cigarette, tapping the ashes into the ashtray.

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, **_

_**Whoa boy, you're gonna win,**_

_**Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin,**_

_**I got butterflies within . . . **_

_**Ohhh, I think I like you!**_

Yes, yes, you definitely like him. Especially when his eyes meet yours (it's kind of inevitable, you _are _sitting at the front) and he winks just as his voice goes all rough and it sounds like _sex_. Your eyes are glued to him, and he knows it. His eyes flick back to you from time to time, and you know that he can see how uncomfortable your pants are, how often you adjust yourself. And then he's talking, almost directly at you, voice back to sounding like sex, and you can't help but do everything he tells you to.

_**Now, uh, let's play a little game,**_

_**Close your eyes, and count to five,**_

_**Open your mouth for me, sugar,**_

_**Just a little more, yeah, yeah that's right**_

_**Yeah, can you feel it baby? Can you?**_

Then he wails, sharp and high and sexy and you just _know_ that if you were to bend him over a table and fuck him, he'd make those exact noises. And you _really, really_ want to hear him make those noises again.

The last chorus finishes, the lights are coming up, and you would stand up to applaud if there wasn't a very apparent problem in your slacks.

''Thank you'' Kurt Hummel breathes, shoots you one last wink, and hurries off stage.

The pink haired girl comes back on stage-Quinn, was that her name?-and she grins. ''That was absolutely brilliant! Kurt one hundred percent killed that song! Thanks for coming out tonight guys, next up we've got Rachel Berry, a self-proclaimed star on the rise'' she says, rolling her eyes, and the lights dim again.

You don't move. You stay sitting, with your cigarette slowly disintegrating between your fingers. You want to leave, but part of you wants to stay, to see if he comes out.

A small brunette girl comes on stage, and begins with a very Broadway-esque rendition of 'Defying Gravity' and while you like her voice, you're still looking for Kurt Hummel.

''Hi there'' someone purrs in your ear, and you jump, almost dropping your drink. ''Whoa there tiger, wouldn't want you to lose your liquid courage'' fingers trail across your shoulder and down your arm, and none other than Kurt Hummel stands in front of you.

''Hi'' you manage to say, as he drops down into the chair in front of you.

''Kurt Hummel'' he says, extending a hand, ''but you probably already know that''

''Blaine Anderson'' you say, shaking Kurt's hand firmly. ''You were . . . amazing'' you say, ''you've got a great set of pipes on you''

''Hmmm, thank you. I can tell you enjoyed it'' he motions to the obvious excitement in your pants and you blush furiously.

''That's extremely embarrassing'' you mutter, grabbing your fedora to cover yourself.

''Oh don't worry about it'' Kurt's hand covers your and he snatches away your hat. ''It's been a while since I've made a very attractive man get a hard-on'' his glasz eyes are lust-filled and you shiver internally.

''Well, it's starting to go away . . . so I'll probably be more comfortable in a few minutes'' you say, and he grins wickedly.

''Going away, is it?'' his hand wraps around your tie, and he pulls you forward slightly, leaning the rest of the way. ''That's too bad'' he purrs, pressing his forehead lightly against yours. ''I guess I'll just have to bring it back'' his mouth ghosts over yours, and you tilt your head forwards, searching for his mouth.

''I don't even know you'' you say quietly, and he chuckles, pulling back slightly.

''oh Blaine, how old are you?'' he asks, cocking his head to the side.

''twenty six'' you say, and he laughs.

''Twenty six and still so innocent . . . have you never heard of a casual rendezvous?'' he asks, and you scoff.

''Of course I have'' you snap, ''but I've never met someone and decided I like them after they've said about three sentences to me''

Kurt's fingers tighten around your tie, and he leans forwards again. ''You like me, do you?'' he presses a chaste kiss to your bottom lip and pulls away quickly. ''How sweet'' another chaste kiss, and you emit a groan of annoyance when he pulls away.

''God, would you just kiss me, already?'' you growl out.

Kurt bites down on his bottom lip, and for a brief moment, you wish it was you biting that luscious bottom lip.

''Alright, we don't want you to get fussy'' Kurt sighs, and leans forwards to kiss you.

You sigh against his mouth, and your hands grip at his shoulders, holding him tight against you.

His tongue presses against your bottom lip, and you eagerly grant him entrance, pressing your tongue against his. Kurt cups you through your slacks, and your hips involuntarily jerk up into his hand.

''Fuck'' you murmur against his lips, deepening the kiss and clutching him closer.

His palm rubs against you, and you pull away to press your forehead against his shoulder, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

''Do you want me to make you come, Blaine Anderson?'' he asks, ''would you like that?''

''Yes'' you hiss, ''fuck just-please'' you beg, and he chuckles breathlessly.

''Kiss me, Blaine Anderson. Kiss me, and I'll let you come'' Kurt purrs.

You tilt your chin up, and you kiss him hard, pressing his lips open to twist your tongue with his, and you raise a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him tighter against you.

Kurt's hand rubs against you and part of you is thinking '_you can't come in your pants in a bar' _but then you're coming so hard that you need to bite down on Kurt's bottom lip to stifle an animalistic moan.

''Well'' Kurt says, pulling back as you struggle to come out of your cloud of euphoria. ''That was very fun indeed. But I need to go up and sing again, and you've got me getting hard'' he murmurs, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

''Sorry'' you breathe, looking up into his eyes and smiling.

''Don't look at me like that. Now I can't just walk away from this. Damn it. I might regret this in the morning, but what the hell. Will you come home with me?'' Kurt asks hopefully, and you find yourself nodding before he's even finished the sentence.

''Yes, yes, yes'' you say ''but be warned, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll still feel it next week'' you growl, and his eyebrows fly up.

''Alright then, I'll hold you to it'' he smiles, and grabs your fedora, perching it jauntily on his head. ''Wait for me, okay? I'm just going to do one more song'' he leans forwards to press a quick kiss to your lips, and then hurries away.

You suck in a breath, taking a long swig of whisky and ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the come drying in your pants. You watch him walk away, and grudgingly admit to yourself that you'd probably wait a millennia for this boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of want this to be a multi-chapter, but I don't know where I want to go with this. So if you guys have any ideas, feel free to leave a review with an idea, or you can PM me, whichever you like. If nothing really jumps out at me, I'll just leave this as a oneshot :)<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE. EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE IDEAS. I LIKE REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME FEEL FUZZY.**


End file.
